Honeymoon fun night
by MJ dancer
Summary: Had to be redone due to replacing chapter one with chapter two by mistake, but now back and better written. The chipmunk and chipettes have a triple wedding and the marred couples go to their separate honeymoons. Warning: Contains sex scenes and swearing.
1. The triple wedding

It's Saturday the 5th of March, 3:00 pm and it's a special day because the chipmunks are getting married to their female counterparts the chipettes. It had been two years since Simon and Jeanette built the portable sizing ray together and had themselves and both their siblings in the sizes of humans and they all found out that bring big isn't all that's cracked up to be. But they also learned that bring big and small both have their ups and downs and since then, they only be in the sizes of humans when they need to be. And they need to be in human sizes because the chipmunks are getting married to the chipettes at the church they have been going to every Sunday since Alvin and Dave found faith. In the church are the friends and foster relatives of the chipmunks and chipettes. The friends and foster relatives of the chipmunks are on the left seats and the friends and foster relatives of the chipettes are on the right seats. Outside the church on the fount church lawn are the fans of the chipmunks and chipettes. They here to congratulate the chipmunks and chipettes on their triple wedding. There's also a channel seven news van on the side of the road, a news reporter and a camera crew of three blokes to film the wedding. The news reporter's standing on the pathway to the church with the church and the chipmunks and chipettes fans behind him facing the camera controlled by camera one filming him with it as some of the chipmunk and chipette fans waved hi to the camera.

"Oh what a beautiful day it is to have a wedding and it's not just any wedding, it's a triple wedding where the lovable chipmunks, Alvin, Simon and Theodore Seville are getting married to their female counterparts, the just as lovable chipettes, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor. And they all getting married in this church right behind me and all those fans of the chipmunks and chipettes." The news reporter said to the camera.

Just then, a black Honda limo came driving to the church, packing itself by the road in fount of the church yard as the news reporter walks to the parked limo stopping by it with the camera bloke moving the camera to keep the news reporter in the picture as the driver got out of the limo and went to the left rear side door to open it.

"Well I don't know which band is coming out from this limo. It could be the chipmunks, or the chipettes." The news reporter said to the camera.

The driver grabs hold of the cars left rear door handle, pulls the door handle and the door opens. The driver opens the door wide and out come the chipmunks in human sizes, dressed in wedding clothes. The first to come out of the limo is Theodore, the second is Alvin then the third and last one out of the limo is Simon. They're wearing ties in their idendity colors with their wedding clothes. Alvin's tie is red, Simon's tie is bule and Theodore's tie is rain forest chipmunk and chipette fans cheered and screamed from seeing the chipmunks come out of the limo. Some even held out signs that say congratulations and the chipmunks and the chipettes forever. The chipmunks noticed the camera crew and the news reporter, so they stood in their usual spots as a group with Alvin between his brothers, Simon on his right and Theodore on his left as the driver shuts the rear side door of his limo and walks back to the driver side to get back in the limo and be ready to drive off. The camera crew got their cameras shooting the chipmunks as the news reporter steps up to the chipmunks to ask them some questions. He brings his microphone to his mouth.

"So tell us chipmunks, how do you about bring married to your female counterparts the chipettes?" The news reporter asked the chipmunks.

The news reporter brings the microphone to the chipmunks. Alvin's the first to answer.

"Oh we're very excited on getting to the chipettes. We have loved them form the very first time we met them." Alvin said to the news reporter.

The news reporter brings the microphone back to his mouth.

"When was the first time you met the chipettes?" The news reporter asked the chipmunks.

The news reporter brings the microphone back to the chipmunks. Simon is the second to answer.

"Well the first time we met them was back at West Eastern High in 2009 in the hallway lockers. when we spotted the chipettes at the lockers, it was love at first sight." Simon said to the news reporter.

The news reporter brings the microphone back to his mouth again.

"And how was your first week on hanging with the chipettes been?" The news reporter asked the chipmunks.

The news reporter brings the microphone back to the chipmunks again. Theodore's the third to answer.

"We rather not answer that, because we don't have much time left, it won't be long before the chipettes get here and I think it's bad luck for the bride to see the broom before the wedding." Theodore said to the news reporter.

The news reporter brings the microphone back to his mouth again. His disappointed that Theodore won't tell him about how the first week with the chipettes have been for the chipmunks, but he quickly got over it knowing that he might be able to get some info of it from the chipettes.

"Okay guys, I like to congratulate you three on your wedding with the chipettes and I wish you three a long, happy marriage with your near future wives." The news reporter said to the chipmunks.

The chipmunks thanked the news reporter. The news reporter gets out of their way and the chipmunks walked on the pathway to the church they'll be marrying the chipettes in as they smiled greet fully to the fans and waved to the fans, greeting them. They entered the church, went to the church's man's rest room and did their business in the toilets with the toilet doors shut and locked. The chipmunks finished their business in the toilets, wiped themselves, flushed, unlocked the toilet doors to leave the toilets, went to the restrooms sinks and washed their paws, making sure they're using soap.

"Hey Theodore, thanks for not telling the media about how Ian's used the chipettes against us, how he'd put them in cages and how we had to rescue them." Alvin thanked Theodore as they finished washing their paws and turned off the taps. The chipmunks went to a towel rack holding three towels by the sinks.

"Well, Ian did promise us not to do that again" Theodore said to Alvin as they and Simon dry their hands.

Theodore suddenly has a flash back of himself and his brothers about to reach up to Dave when Ian caught them by their tails and put in a cat carrier while Ian tells them about learning to speck french for their one year tour before bring put on luggage, managing to break out replacing themselves with the chipmunk dolls while they have a chance and having to get to Dave's car fast before Dave does to give him a surprise hello while Dave chase's Ian.

'Why that fu..." Theodore stopped mid sentence because hes been cut off by Simon.

"Theodore, we're in a church. Don't swear." Simon told Theodore.

'Oh. I'm sorry." Theodore said to Simon.

After drying their paws, Alvin went to the man's rest room door and opened it. Simon and Theodore walked out of the restroom with Alvin coming along and going between his brothers on their way to the alter they'll be marrying the chipettes on.

"It's my fault Theodore. I shouldn't have reminded you about that incident." Alvin said to Theodore in a apolitical manner.

"It's alright Alvin." Theodore said to Alvin.

Meanwhile back outside at the fount church yard, the Honda limo had been driven away and replaced by a white Toyota limo parked in the same area with the driver out holding the door handle of the rear side door. The driver pulled on the pulls on the door handle and the rear side door opens. The driver opens it wide and out come the chipettes wearing wedding dresses and gowns. Te first one out was Eleanor, the second one out was Brittany and the third and last one out was Jeanette. the chipettes are holding bokays in there identity colors. Brittany's are zinnias, Jeanette's are lavender's and Eleanor's are limelight hydrangea's. The chipmunk and chipette fans cheered and screamed for the chipettes and the same some of the fans as before held up their signs as they they did for the chipettes. The chipettes noticed the camera crew and the news reporter, so they stood in their usual spots as the chipmunks did. Brittany's between her sisters, Jeaette's on her right and Eleanor's on her left as the driver shuts the rear side door, walks back to the driver side, opens the door, hop in the limo, shuts the driver door puts his seat belt back on and drives off. The news reporter steps up to the chipettes, he brings the microphone to his mouth.

"So girls please tell us how is it getting married to your male counterparts, the chipmunks?" The news reporter asked the chipettes.

He brings the microphone to the chipettes. Brittany was the first to answer.

"it's what every girl dreams about. In fact, me and my sisters have been dreaming of getting married to the chipmunks for years." Brittany said to the reporter.

The news reporter brings the microphone back to his mouth.

"Will you lot still be performing together?" The news reporter asked the chipettes.

The news reporter brings the microphone back to the chipettes. Jeanette's the second to answer.

"No, Me and Simon, Theodore and Eleanor have our own dreams to follow, but Alvin and Brittany would cause it has always been their dream to be rock stars. The chipmunks used to be our idols and have been from the first time we listen to their music. Back before we came to Los Angles, we used to listen to their songs bring played on stereos, see their videos and saw their posters. We wanted to become friends with the chipmunks, so we decided to go to Los Angles to become stars ourselves, so that the chipmunks would notice us and hang out with us. But our manager, or anyway former manager Ian Hawk had us started school at West Easten high and we seen the the chipmunks there on our first day." Jeanette said to the news reporter.

The news reporter brings the microphone back to his mouth again.

"And how did you three wind up living with the chipmunks and their foster father, slash manager David Seville." The news reporter asked the chipettes.

The news reporter brings the microphone back to the chipettes again. Eleanor's the third to answer.

"For some reason, we lost trust of our own manager and left him to perform with the chipmunks at a school concert that as been happen the Saturday night. when their foster father who's also their manager Dave came to the school that night, Alvin convinced him to let us girls stay with them for as long as we need to, so Dave adopted us and we've been living with the Sevilles as the chipmunks foster sisters since." Eleanor said to the news reporter.

The news reporter brings the microphone back to his moth again.

"Well girls I like to congratulate on your wedding and I wish you three a long happy marriage with your near future husbands." The news reporter said to the chipettes.

The chipettes thanked the news reporter. The news reporter gets out of their way and they walked on the pathway to the church as they smiled greet fully to the fans and waved to the fans with one paw each waving to the fans and another each of their paws holding on to their bokays. The chipettes entered the church as they put both paws holding back on their bokays. The chipettes seen their grooms, the chipmunks standing on the left side of an alter. Behind the chipmunks is a priest with a book stand holding a bible in fount of him, on the chipmunks right is Toby who volunteered to be the ring bearer. His carrying a cushion holding three rings for the chipettes. The rings are a glittery gold ring with a purple gem for Jeanette, a carrot gold ring with a few sparkly for shiny diamonds for Brittany and a shiny gold and silver eased ring with a bright green gem for Eleanor. And on the chipmunks left is Toby's girl friend who volunteered to be the flower girl. Everyone sitting on the seats turned their heads to see the chipettes as they walked up the church to the alter the chipmunks are standing on waiting for their brides, the chipettes with the piano woman playing here comes the bride on the church piano. The chipettes stepped on the alter going on the right side and them and the chipmunks looked at each other The chpmunks and chipettes smiled lovingly at each other. The chipettes looked at the chipmunks paws and saw that the chipmunks already got their wedding rings on. They turned their attention to the flower girl and pawed her over their bokays. Then the chipettes went by their chipmunk grooms and they all stood in position in fount of the priest facing him. Everyone suddenly paid attention to the prist The priest does the wedding sermon then does the idles.

"Now if there's any reason any of the chipmunks should not be married to the chipettes, speck now or forever hold your peace." The priest said to everyonesitting in their seats.

Everyone remained silent, for everyone here knows the chipmunks are marrying the chipettes for love.

"The rings please." The priest said politely to the chipmunks.

The chipmunks turned and went to the ring bearer Toby, Alvin and Simon moving right to get by the ring cushion. They took the rings for their chipette brides from the ring cushion.

"Thanks for volunteering to be our ring bearer Toby." Alvin thanked Toby.

"No probe's Alvin." Toby said to Alvin.

The chipmunks turned and went back to their chipette brides, Alvin and Simon moving right again to get back to their own brides. The chipmunks looked into the chipettes eyes as the chipettesd looked into the chipmunks eyes as Alvin and Brittanyheld paws together as did Simon and Jeannete, Theodore and Eleanor.

"Do you the chipmunks take the chipettes to be your loyal fully wedded wives for better or for worse, in sicknesas and in health, till death do you part?" The priest asked the chipmunks.

"I do." The chipmunks said as their continued to look into the chipettes eyes.

"And do you the chipettes take the chipmunks to be your loyal fully wedded husbands for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" The priest asked the chipettes.

"I do." The chipettes said as they continued to look into the chiopmunks eyes.

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you, husbands and wife. You by kiss your brides." The priest prononced to the chipmunks and chipettes.

The chipmunks kissed the chipettes as the chipettes kissed the chipmunks as the piano woman plays the married music and everyone in their seats claped for the three married couples. Some of them even cheered for the chipmunks and chipettes. Even Dave and Charlene clapped for them because they're proud of them the most.


	2. Wedding dance part one

After the brides and grooms finished their kisses, they've been led by Dave and Charlene out of the church to a part of the church yard beside the church where the wedding party would be held, so that the camera crew and the chipmunk and chipette fans can get a really good glimpse of them outside. Everyone got up from their seats and followed along. Simon and Jeanette however are not feeling good about the wedding bring filmed by the media and decided to let Dave know about it. They walked up to him.

"Dave?" Simon said to Dave questioningly.

"Yes Simon." Dave replied to Simon.

"Why are you letting them film our wedding?" Simon asked Dave.

"Yeah, our love is none of their business." Jeanette finished for him.

Dave knew that one of the couples won't be feeling okay about this, so he doesn't want to put them though it. But he has to because he knows that giving the media what they want seems to be the only way to get them off their backs.

"Well you two, it's because you're celebrities as both your siblings are. And everything a celebrity gets up too, the media wants to know about it so that they could put it into magazines, newspapers, even the news on telly, if you don't they won't let you be. Not just for you six, but for other celebrities too." Dave said to Simon and Jeanette trying to explain it to them.

"Well if that's so, then it's best not to do anything stupid then." Simon commented on Dave's answer.

Dave and Jeanette nodded their heads in agreement.

"But what if any of us gets accused for something we didn't do?" Jeanette asked bring concerned that rather she, her sisters or one of their male counterparts might become a victim of a scavenger.

Simon gently wraps his left arm round his new wife Jeanette, places his right paw on her chin and turns her head so that she faces him.

"It's okay Jeanette, if something like that happens, we'll be able to hire a lawyer to help us prove that we haven't done what we're accused of." Simon said to Jeanette, hoping that what he said to her would get her mind off bring a scavengers victim.

Simon kisses his wife on the lips again. After the kiss, Jeanette smiles at his newly wedded husband.

"Thank you Simon." Jeanette thanked Simon.

Simon and Jeanette then followed both their siblings to the dance floor with the camera crew filming them and Ryan and of his football team buddies that Alvin hired to be a wedding band for the wedding, with Ryan as the singer, John as the drummer and the other two as guitar players. The crowd, camera crew and the news reporter joined the invited guests of married couples get in position with the camera crew filming them and their wedding band. Alvin and Brittany in the middle, Simon and Jeanette on their left and Theodore and Eleanor. Alvin looks to Ryan and gives him the look that tells him it's time for him and his his wedding band to shine. Ryan looks back at Alvin and nods his head. Alvin looks back to his wife lovingly with a loving smile on his face as Ryan gets his head to the microphone.

"Good afternoon everyone, I'm Ryan, Alvin's old school and football buddy and this is our wedding band for the party of the chipmunks and chipettes triple wedding. My pal John's on drums and my other human pals, Josh and Mike are on guitars. We hope that you'll be enjoying our performance we'll be doing for the three marred couples today, we'll be doing three songs decided by the chipmunks and chipettes. First up we'll be doing the way you make feel from Michael Jackson, then I'll be there from his earlier times and then dance like Michael Jackson from far east movement. Enjoy." Ryan announced.

Josh and mike played the first beat to the song then John started playing his guitar so that they're playing the main music for the song. The chipmunks each grabbed their married counterparts by their wrests with their left paws while grabbing their left paws with their right paws and bring their free arms out to the chipmunks right which is the chipettes left and their start dancing to the song as Ryan sings it.

**Ryan:****Hey pretty baby with the high heels on.**

**You give me fever like I've never ever known.**

**You're just a product of lovingness.**

**I like your move, your walk, your talk, your dress.**

**I feel your fever for miles around.**

**I'll pick you up in my car and we'll paint the town.**

**Just kiss me baby and tell me twice.**

**For you're the one for me.**

**The way you make me feel.**

**John, Josh and Mike: ****The way you make me feel.**

**Ryan: ****You really turned me on.**

**John Josh and Mike: ****You really turned me on.**

**Ryan: ****You knock me off of my feet.**

**John, Josh and Mike: ****You knock me off of my feet.**

**Ryan: ****My lonely days are gone.**

**John, Josh and Mike: ****My lonely days are gone.**

**Ryan: ****I like the feelin' you're givin' me.**

**Just hold me baby and I'm in estuary.**

**Oh I'll be working from nine to five. **

**To buy you things to keep you by my side.**

**I've never been so in love before.**

**Just promise baby you love me forevermore.**

**I swear I'm keeping you satisfied.**

**Cause you're the one for me.**

**The way you make me feel.**

**John, Josh and Mike: ****The way you make me feel.**

**Ryan:You really turned me on.**

**John, Josh and Mike: ****You really turned me on.**

**Ryan: ****You knock me off of my feet now baby. Hee!**

**John, Josh and Mike: ****You knock me off of my feet.**

**Ryan: ****My lonely days are gone. A-acha-acha.**

**John, Josh and Mike: ****My lonely days are gone.**

**Ryan: ****Acha-ooh!**

**Go on girl.**

**Go on! Hee! hee! Arow!**

**Go on girl!**

**I never felt so in love before.**

**Promise baby you'll love me forever more.**

**I swear I'm keepin' you satisfied.**

**'Cause you're the one for me.**

**The way you make me feel.**

**John, Josh and Mike: ****The way you make me feel.**

**Ryan: You really turned me on.**

**John, Josh and Mike: You really turned me on.**

**Ryan: ****You knock me off of my feet now baby-hee!.**

**John, Josh and Mike: ****You knock me off of my feet.**

**Ryan: ****My lonely days are gone.**

**John, Josh and Mike: ****My lonely days are gone.**

**Ryan: ****Ain't nobody's business.**

**Ain't nobody's business.**

**John, Josh and Mike: ****The way you make me feel.**

**Ryan: ****Ain't nobody's business.**

**Ain't nobody's business but mine and my baby.**

**John, Josh and Mike: ****You really turned me**** on.**

**Ryan: ****Hee hee!**

**John, Josh and Mike: ****You knock me off of my feet.**

**Ryan: ****Hee hee! Ooh!**

**John, Josh and Mike: ****My lonely days are gone.**

**Ryan: ****Give it to me.**

**Give me some time.**

**John, Josh and Mike: ****The way you make me feel.**

**Ryan: ****Come on be my girl.**

**I wanna be with mine.**

**John, Josh and Mike: ****You really turned me on.**

**Ryan: ****Ain't nobody's business.**

**John, Josh and Mike: ****You knock me off of my feet.**

**Ryan: ****Ain't nobody's business but mine and my baby.**

**John, Josh and Mike: ****My lonely days are gone****.**

**Ryan: ****Hee hee! Arow!**

As Josh and Mike stop their guitar playing and John does the drum solo, the chipmunks and chipettes let go of each other and the chipettes stood beside their chipmunk husbands. Alvin and Brittany in the middle with both their siblings between and behind them a little bit, with Simon and Jeanette to their right and Theodore and Eleanor to their left. The three married chipmunk couples took three steps to the fount as they slightly swayed their legs, then kicked their right legs to the right while moving both their paws down with the chipettes skipping the kick move to avoid wrecking their wedding dresses, then moved their right right behind their left feet and moved their legs in a triangle-or mode with their legs slightly bent as they moved their paws in and out.

**Ryan: ****Chika-chika.**

The three married chipmunk couples quickly moved their legs back together as they bent their right arms to move their right paws to the right sides of their chests with their left arms out, left paws opened and fingers stretched out. The three married chipmunk couples then moved their right behind their left feet and swayed their left legs, kicking them in the air with the chipettes once again skipping the kick move thanks to their wedding dresses, then three married couples moved their paws to the right as the chipmunks put their right down.

**Ryan: ****Chika- chika-chika.**

The three married couples took a right step and span on the spot once, finishing the move by turning their heads left and right fast to make a pose, allowing their right arms to sway in the air while moving their left paws up and down by bending, then unbending their left arms quickly.

**Ryan: ****Go on girl.**

The three married chipmunk couples turned their heads right, left and right fast again, jumped, bending their knees in the air while putting their arms to their sides and moving their paws up, landed on the ground with their feet together with their paws clenched into fists, put together and above their heads, then a pose by moving their left legs away from their right legs with their right legs bent halfway, left legs slightly bent, both heels of their feet up with their toes down on the ground, right paws touching the right sides of their chests, bending the arms to do it, and left arms out with their right paws opened and fingers stretched out again.

**Hee hee.**

The chipettes stood aside to let their chipmunk husbands finish the dance for it would be done on knees and the chipettes don't want to wreck their wedding dresses. The chipettes watched their chipmunk husbands as they do the other half of the dance with John finishing his drum solo and the wedding band going back to singing what's left of the song.

**John, Josh and Mike: ****The way you make me feel.**

**Ryan: ****Hee hee hee.**

**John, Josh and Mike: ****You really turn me on.**

**You knock me off of my feet.**

**My lonely days are gone.**

As the wedding band sings the chorus for the second last time, the chipmunks went down on their right knees, swayed both their paws right, put their left knees down, turned to the opposite direction on their knees as their clench their paws into fist and moved them to their sides. The chipmunks moved their knees out and in while opening and shutting their paws twice, thirsted back and forward a little bit, moved their fists and moved them back and forth fast. The chipmunks turned back to the direction they were before as they moved their right off the ground and putting their right feet on the ground while moving their right arms out and in as they open and closed their paws, turned back to the opposite direction they were facing before, took two steps going fount, dragging their left lags as thy move their right arms out and in while opening and closing their paws, turning their heads left, turning them back facing the fount, moved their right paws out and in while opening and closing their paws for the third time, put their paws above above their heads as they moved their right legs to a flat position and let themselves fall onto the dance floor then moved their furry hips up from the dance floor and back down to it with their bushy tails moving up and back down on their furry rumps from the force of the movement five times and then lift themselves up turning back to the direction they were again holding their right paws on the dance floor as they left their left legs up bending their left knees, moved their left arms above their left legs, resting on their left knees while posing their left paws as guns and their heads held up.

**John, Josh and Mike: ****The way you make me feel.**** Ryan: ****Give it to me. Give me some time.**

**John, Josh and Mike: ****You really turned me on.****Ryan: ****Come on be my girl. I wanna make you mine.**

**John, Josh and Mike: ****You knock me off of my feet.**** Ryan: ****Ain't nobody's business.**

**John, Josh and Mike: ****My lonely days are gone.**** Ryan: ****Ain't nobody's business but mine and my baby. Acha ooh!**

As the wedding band sang the chorus one last time with Ryan singing the earlier background to finish the song, the chipmunks got on both their knees, got up from the dance floor, lifting up their left legs place their right feet on the dance floor, undoing their suits, pulled them halfway off and lifted their heads up to pose as birds with Alvin yelling out an ooh. The chipmunks quickly redo their suits and then the chipmunks finished lifting themselves up from the dance floor putting their right feet back on it next to their left feet as they raise their paws above their heads, put them together while thrusting their hips froth and back three times, let their paws go from their grips, span around once and finished the last move letting their arms sway in the air and putting them in a pose with their left arms behind them and down by their hips and right arms up by their necks, bent and in fount of them with their paws flat out. After the song with the music for it's finished and the chipmunks finished their dancing, the crowd watching the the chipmunks and chipettes dance while listening to the band play the song clapped for the three married chipmunk pairs and the wedding band as the chipettes went back to their chipmunk husbands. The chipmunks turned to their chipette brides, hugged and embraced them as the chipette done the same for their chipmunk husbands.

"Thank you everyone and boy, those chipmunks and chipettes do make fantastic dancers, don't they." Ryan said, thanking the crowd for their appliance.

The chipmunks and chipettes let go of each other, turned to the wedding band they hired and did a appliance for them too.

"Thanks Ryan and great job on the song and the music for it there." Alvin thanked Ryan.

"Yeah thanks Alvin. And now everyone, here comes our second performance." Ryan said.

The chipmunks went back to their chipette wives, grabbed them by their wrests with their left paws, took hold of their left paws with their right paws, lifted their right arms in the air by their heads dragging the chipettes left arms with them bending their arms by their paws and they all started doing wedding dancing to the second song Ryan announced he and the wedding band would be performing before as the wedding band started playing the music to it. Ryan starts singing the song.

**Ryan: ****You and I must make a pact.**

**We must bring salvation back, here there is love, I'll e there.**

**John, Josh and Mike: ****I'll be there.**

**Ryan:****I reach out my hand to you.**

**I'll have faith in all you do, just call my name and I'll be there.**

**John, Josh and mike: ****I'll be there.**

**John: ****Ohhhhhhhhhhh yeah.!**

**I'll be there to comfort you.**

**Build my world of dreams around you, I'm so glad I found you.**

**I'll be there with a love that's strong, I'll be your strength, I'll keep holdin on.**

**Josh: ****Holdin on.**

**John: ****Yes I will.**

**Ryan: ****Let me fill your heart with joy and laughter, togetherness girl is all I'm after, whenever you need me, I'll be there.**

**John, Josh and Mike: ****I'll be there.**

**John: ****Ohhhhhhhh yeah.**

**I'll be there to comfoct you, build my world of dreams around you, I'm so glad I found you.**

**I'll be there with a love that's strong, I'll be your strength, I'll keep holdin on.**

**Oh, oh oh.**

**Josh: ****Yes I**** will.**

**John: ****Holdin on, holdin, on.**

**Josh: ****Yes I will.**

**Ryan: ****And if you find someone you, I know he better be good to you.**

**Cause if he doesn't, then I'll be there.**

**Don't you know baby.**

**Whole wedding band: ****I'll be there.**

**I'll be there.**

**Ryan: ****Just call my name and I'll be there.**

**Just look over your shoulders honey.**

**Ooh.**

**Whiole wedding band: ****I'll be there. **

**I'll be there.**

**Ryan: ****Just call my name and I'll be there.**

**Just look over your shoulders honey.**

**Ooh.**

**Whole wedding band: ****I'll be there.**

**I'll be there.**

**Ryan: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.**

As Ryan does the long line solo and the music dies down, an idea suddenly pops into Alvin's head. He decided to take advendtage and go on the wedding band stage to say a few words. He brings his mouth to Brittany's right ear.

"I'll be right back sweet heart." Alvin whispers in her right ear.

Alvin and Brittany let go of each other and Alvin runs off the dance floor to the side of stage, ruins up the steps to get on and scrreys over to Ryan's microphone where he tops beside Ryan. Ryan notices Alvin beside him and stares at him as Alvin looks back at Ryan.

"I would like to say a few words to my brothers and friends." Alvin told Ryan.

Ryan wanted to get Alvin off the stage, but the wedding's Alvin's and Brittany's as it's both their siblings, so he doesn't see the harm of letting Alvin say something to his brothers and the chipettes. Ryan smiles Alvin a nod and hands him over the microphone.

"Alright Alvin, here you go mate." Ryan says to Alvin.

"Thanks Ryan." Alvin thanked Ryan.

Alvin takes the microphone and brings his muzzle to it. Brittany and her two sisters with their own chipmunk husbands, along with the crowd standing by the stage and the camera crew with their cameras looked towards Alvin. Dave's in the crowd and sees Alvin on the wedding stage too. He thought that Alvin's up to something and wanted to stop him. He took a step forward but was stopped by Clarence who grabbed him by his left shoulder. Dave turned his around and faced her.

No Dave. Alvin just wanted to say a few words." Clarence gently told Dave.

"Oh, right." Dave said in relief as he calms down. He turns his head back round to see Alvin again on the wedding stage as he took a step back.

"I say Dave, Clarence, Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, Eleanor. I love you." Alvin said.

Alvin looks at his wife Brittany.

"Brittany, my darling wife, I love you. God bliss." Alvin said as Brittany blushes from Alvin's sentence spoken to her.

Alvin thanked the crowd, left the microphone for Ryan, quickly gets off the stage and walks back to Brittany as Ryan returns to his microphone. Alvin and Brittany hugged each other long and hard as the wedding band finishes the song with John finishing the music off with his drumming.

**Ryan: ****Just call my...**

**Whole wedding band: ****nammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmme.**

The crowd clapped and cheered as John finishes his drumming. Brittany brings her mouth to Alvin's left ear.

"I thought you forgotten about me." Brittany whispered to Alvin's left ear.

Alvin brings his mouth to Brittany's left ear.

"I didn't Brittany, I was saving the best till last." Alvin whispered back in Brittany's left her.

They both pulled from each others ears and stared and smiled at each other.

"You're so sweet Alvin." Brittany complimented Alvin.

They quickly kissed and Brittany pulled away from Alvin to walk up to her sisters who too pull away from their chipmunk husbands to meet with Brittany as the camera crew shot the their cameras at the chipmunks and chipettes.

"Okay girls, Ready?" Brittany asked Jeanette and Eleanor.

"Ready." Jeanette and Eleanor said in union.


End file.
